


Sonríe como si te importara

by Satoki_72



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 20s, F/M, Humanstuck, anos 20, damarioh, historystuck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Humanstuck -- Rufioh Nitram es un hombre de una familia de posición en el estado de Luisiana. Es el año 1923, la ley seca es un hecho pero no en aquel bar ilegal donde la cantante ha puesto sus ojos en él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente este es el primer fic que subo aquí, así que espero hacerlo correctamente. Iba a ser un capitulo único, pero creo que puedo sacarle más si es más largo.  
> Anyways, solo quería mencionar que no sé si Rufioh está OoC, o es que le he metido tanto en el papel de un hombre de los años 20 que lo he distorsionado completamente. Se aceptan tomates si está muy mal, pero no los tiréis, me los ponéis en una cesta y así al menos lloro con una ensalada de pomodori.

Ella había bajado del escenario. Con su pelo negro ondulado y recogido en un moño casual, se movía con soltura entre las mesas y su voz se mezclaba con el humo, el único que seguía moviéndose desde que ella había salido a cantar. Todos apuraban sus copas de alcohol ilegal, fumaban sus cigarrillos e incluso respiraban tan despacio que no hacían ningún ruido que perturbase a la cantante.

A pesar de que no paraba quieta en su sinuoso recorrido por aquel bar, sus ojos bermellones se mantenían clavados en mí más tiempo del que lo hacían en los demás. Su mirada era altiva, con clase y distinción, estaba llena de esa crueldad femenina que prometía el todo y el nada. Sus hombros, apenas cubiertos por una fina gasa de color rojo que dejaba al descubierto su pálida piel, llamaban la atención de todos los allí presentes. Pero yo seguía pensando que se movía de aquel modo para llamar mi atención, quizá todos los demás también pensaran lo mismo respecto a ellos. Aun así, si en algo me caracterizo es por ese ego que rebosa mi ser, así que me gustaba pensar realmente que era a mí, Rufioh Nitram, a quien miraba.

Yo había llegado a aquel bar de forma totalmente aleatoria. Acaba de llegar a Nueva York desde Luisiana y ni siquiera tenía ganas de reírme cuando los chicos habían insistido en ir allí. El viaje lo había hecho a consciencia para encontrarme con ellos, no nos habíamos visto desde que la gran guerra europea acabara en el 19.  
Nos habíamos conocido todos en Europa. Habíamos formado parte de la primera división de infantería en el frente y habíamos vuelto para contarlo. Nervioso por la mirada de aquella mujer que se asimilaba a una serpiente, y es que nunca se me han dado bien las féminas, aparté mis ojos de su dirección y miré a los que consideraban mis hermanos, Cronus, Horuss, Kurloz y Mituna. Si lo pensaba un poco, en circunstancias normales no hubiéramos sido amigos nunca. Supongo que cuando ves caer día a día a tus compañeros todo cambia. Las dos únicas opciones son amar a tus camaradas como si fueran de tu propia sangre u odiarles tanto como al enemigo. Por suerte para mí, ellos eligieron la primera opción.

La voz de la cantante cayó junto al trombón para hacerse el silencio durante unos instantes, cuando las risas y el ruido acudieron de nuevo a aquella sala. Suspiré aliviado de que aquella morena marchase, en el fondo no me sentía capaz de abordar a una chica. Todos lo sabían, desde que habíamos vuelto apenas había salido con mujeres y centraba toda mi vida en trabajar.

— Deberíamos brindar por ser unos completos capullos— dijo Cronus levantándose de la mesa y alzando su copa prácticamente vacía. Horuss me había hablado de los problemas que el Ampora había estado teniendo con el alcohol desde que habíamos vuelto de Europa, pero yo había hecho caso omiso. En cierto modo era normal, todos habíamos sido golpeados por la guerra. Por los niños asustados que morían fusilados al desertar, las lluvias de balas y la incertidumbre de no saber si ibas a volver a casa.

—Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo yo tengo algo que celebrar que me hace un poco más capullo — dijo Mituna con una sonrisa irónica. Parecía feliz y era extraño, yo pensaba que en cualquier momento arrancaría a gritar de ira. Cronus le miró arqueando las cejas, él tampoco debía creer en aquel Captor tan divertido y jovial, nada parecido al del campo de batalla. — Me voy a casar con Latula.

Latula, era más conocida por nosotros como la pelirroja de las cartas. Una emigrante irlandesa en los Estados Unidos con un carácter de cuidado, no había dejado de escribirle mientras estábamos en la guerra. Él había mirado siempre aquellas cartas con indiferencia, probablemente una pose más del Captor. Me levanté instintivamente y levanté mi copa también a la par que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Mituna, me alegaba sinceramente de que las cosas le fueran bien. Cronus nos miró de reojo y apuró su copa con indiferencia mientras los demás se levantaban a brindar. Era tan extraño verlos allí sentados, con sus camisas de franela blanca y sus chaquetas cortas de estilo deportivo. En mi mente siempre llevarían los uniformes verde caqui y aquellas botas altas. Otra cosa que me parecía casi mentira eran aquellos ridículos sombreros. ¿Por qué al volver estaban tan de moda? Todos los hombres de Estados Unidos llevaban sobrero el 1923. Hasta mis hermanos tenían uno cada uno. A mí no me gustaban.

  
Me volví a sentar sonriendo como un tonto y miré a Horuss.

—Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo por casarnos — dije con una sonrisilla tonta al que consideraba mi mejor amigo. El alcohol se me subía a la cabeza muy rápido. La prohibición se había hecho para que hombres como yo no acabarán por los suelos y haciendo el ridículo. Eso decía mi madre y de un modo u otro debía darle la razón.

Miré a Mituna caminar por el bar en busca de un camarero y a Cronus sacar un cigarrillo. A penas se hablaban, yo sabía por qué pero hubiera preferido no saberlo.

— Si, yo creía que Cronus no se casaría — dijo en tono serio y casi en un susurro a mi odio. La realidad es que ninguno sabíamos a ciencia cierta por qué el Ampora había tomado la determinación de casarse con aquella rica heredera, pero debido a la fortuna de aquella tampoco había sido una mala opción. Lo cierto era que todos sabíamos que Cronus era, cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal, era homosexual. Cuando lo habíamos conocido estaba junto a Kankri, eran una pareja inusual y tampoco hubiera dicho que se acostasen, pero lo hacían. Pensar en ello era francamente complicado, mucha gente apuntaba a que aquellos comportamientos antinaturales eran una enfermedad. Así había opinado Horuss al enterarse, yo no sabía que responder al tema. Mituna había aclarado que no era asunto nuestro lo que ellos hicieran, y como en cierto modo era más líder que nosotros, Zahhak se había callado.

—No creo que debamos juzgarlo, eso es cosa suya — dije tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Pensar en aquello se me hacía incomodo porque yo había compartido camastro con él, no había pasado nunca nada y me gusta pensar que yo no era su tipo, pero... Para mí no tenía sentido que le gustaran los hombres, pero trataba de no meterme en el tema y mantenerme al margen. Era complicado, pero yo creía que Mituna tenía razón, no era asunto nuestro.

—Ya, pero…— empezó a decir el Zahhak cuando Kurloz golpeó suavemente mi hombro. Agradecí muchísimo su intervención. A pesar de que Horuss fuera mi mejor amigo sus opiniones, acertadas o no, me incomodaban.

Kurloz me señaló al final de la sala sin mediar palabra, no había hablado con nadie desde que volvimos. Era como un voto de silencio o una disfunción de su capacidad, no abría la boca. Nada más llegar se había casado con su prometida y se había ido a vivir a la costa oeste fingiendo que nada había pasado, pero él había perdido a su hermano. Kankri y Gamzee se habían vaporizado bajo la explosión de una granada Mils, quedando de sus cuerpos jirones de carne imposibles de reconstruir. Todos lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, y aquello se convirtió en lo que nos unía y nos separaba al mismo tiempo.

Al final de la sala aquella mujer de rojo me miraba, apoyada en un taburete fumaba un cigarrillo con cierta elegancia. Verla allí parada, y saber que realmente me había estado mirando a mi durante su actuación, hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir con una fuerza sobrehumana. Me mordí el labio e inspiré para lanzarle una sonrisilla, aquellos juegos me divertían y me abrumaban por partes iguales.

Horuss me golpeó la espada e instigó a levantarme retirando mi silla de la mesa con el pie. Me levanté y caminé nervioso entre la gente, sentados en sus mesas, indiferentes a como mi mundo se achicaba. No se me daban bien las mujeres, me ponía nervioso y decía demasiadas tonterías para mi edad, pero si se me daba bien fingir. Interpreté un paso seguro y decidido, a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa que disimulara mi verdadero estado y me apoyé en la barra justo a su lado. Mirándola fijamente, me deshice cuando sus ojos parpadearon y vi sus largas pestañas abanicarse en su rostro. Era una criatura sumamente bella.


	2. Desertor

La charla insulsa fue suficiente interesante como para que a la media hora yo volviera a la mesa para recoger mi chaqueta. La cantante, que se llamaba Damara, quería que le acompañara a algún lugar. Quizás, inconsciente de no pensarlo en aquel instante, tan solo pretendía robarme los dólares que tenía en el bolsillo. Lo divertido residía en que no me importaba demasiado,  me sentía cómodo a su lado y aquello era inusual para mí. Su inglés británico era excelente y solo a veces me hacía dudar de su procedencia, pero estaba casi seguro de que era inglesa a pesar de su aspecto exótico.

—¿Vas a marcharte con una mujer así? — preguntó Horuss cuando me acerqué a la mesa. Su mirada estaba fija en mi cara de lelo ilusionado, pero de golpe se desvió hasta mi pierna izquierda.

—Creo que sí — contesté un poco nervioso. El motivo real de no haber salido con chicas desde la guerra era aquella pierna, que me generaba millones de inseguridades más añadidas a las que yo ya sufría. Estaba claro que aquella mujer tenía una mala reputación y no me estaba invitando a pasear por central park precisamente, pero en cierto modo que mi mejor amigo hubiera hecho alusión a mis inseguridades me entristeció. Él siempre había hecho lo que era mejor para mí, siempre había tomado las mejores decisiones, pero en aquel momento me sentí un poco roto por dentro.

—No le increpes, deja que se divierta un rato— apareció Cronus por detrás de mí, pasando su brazo por mi espada y haciéndome sentir muy incómodo.  Traté de poner mi mejor cara y sonreír, como si no me afectara.

Horuss me alcanzó una copia de las llaves de su casa en West Egg. Siempre que iba me quedaba en su casa, contar con él era todo un privilegio. Del mismo modo que asistir a cualquier conferencia en la costa oeste y tener hospedaje en la casa de Kurloz o en la casa de verano de Cronus. Aún que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía Mituna, nunca lo había mencionado, pero no importaba demasiado.

—Despedíos de los demás de mi parte— dije apartando a Cronus de mi lado y guardando las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Me adelanté hacía la puerta y esperé allí a Damara, agarrándola de la cintura cuando llegó y saliendo de aquel lugar.

El cielo de Nueva York estaba encapotado y parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a llover, por lo que ella andaba deprisa dificultando mi paso. Se había desecho el moño y una larga melena negra se movía a su espalda. No llevaba abrigo, así que me quité la chaqueta y se la ofrecí cuando salimos por Rivington Street en dirección a donde ella quisiera llevarme.

— Eres demasiado encantador para mí — dijo declinando mi oferta y riéndose un poco. Yo solo podía preguntarme qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

—Entonces ¿por qué has insistido en que te acompañara? — pregunté confuso.  De golpe unas finas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre mi rostro, cuando ella pasó su mano sobre mi mejilla y se acercó a besarme. Incomodo me aparté ligeramente, estábamos en medio de la calle, era totalmente indecoroso. No conocía realmente a casi nadie en aquella gran ciudad pero en mi mente solo sonaba la voz de mi padre años atrás, antes de la guerra, diciendo…No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Mi reacción le causó una risa exagerada, probablemente no estaba acostumbrada a personas verdaderamente educadas y a intelectuales. Aquello lo hacía divertido y debo admitir, aunque sea políticamente incorrecto, que lo hacía sumamente excitante y emocionante.

— Porque no llevas sombrero, tonto — dijo agarrándome de la muñeca y tirando de mí calle arriba mientras la lluvia mojaba nuestras ropas. — Deduje que, o bien eres suficiente despistado como para haberlo perdido o bien no te gustan, en los dos casos eres el tipo adecuado.

— ¿Adecuado para qué? — pregunté curioso, cuando nos metimos en un callejón estrecho. Fue en aquel momento cuando empecé a pensar que iba a quitarme el dinero y salir corriendo, pero se colocó frente a mí y trató de besarme de nuevo.

Esta vez dejé que lo hiciera, sintiéndome confuso por el cambio de papeles. Usualmente era yo quien trataba de besar a chicas que no se dejaban. El contacto de sus labios era caliente y suave, sus manos por el contrario estaban frías y acariciaban mi cuello mientras sus dedos se hundían en mi pelo. La rodeé por la cintura y la ataje hacía mí, aquella mujer era como una vela que luchaba por no apagarse cuando poco a poco se agotaba el oxígeno a su alrededor. Se aferraba a mí como si mi respiración fuera a darle ese aire, preciado solo hasta cierto punto.

Separó nuestros labios y me miró con intensidad, sus pupilas rojas centelleaban como fuego y su respiración entrecortada era como un opiáceo para mí.

— ¿Adecuado para qué?— repetí.

—Me vas a hacer un hijo y me sacaras de los absurdos escenarios mugrientos de Nueva York — dijo muy seria,  tanto que me asustó. ¿Acaso estaba loca? Debió percibirlo en mi mirada porque empezó a reírse de aquel modo tan excéntrico otra vez.

—Es broma, tonto —dijo tirando de nuevo de mi brazo y avanzando por aquel callejón. Llegamos a la escalera de incendios de aquel edificio, donde soltó mi mano y bajó aquella escalerilla de metal hasta el suelo. — Tenemos que entrar por la ventana, olvidé las llaves en algún lado.

La miré subir con la soltura de una persona normal y me puse terriblemente nervioso. Estaba claro que tarde o temprano ella se iba a dar cuenta de mi problema, pero casi prefería que fuera más tarde que temprano. Traté de tomármelo con cierta naturalidad y con mi torpe pierna de metal, empecé a subir por aquella escalerilla.

Había perdido la pierna en aquella estúpida explosión en la que habían muerto Gamzee y Kankri, y aunque agradecía muchísimo estar vivo pensar en cómo había quedado era agobiante. En las convenciones sociales normales no era algo que se notase, Horuss me había construido una prótesis perfecta, y podía correr y andar con cierta normalidad. Pero subir aquellas escaleras de mano tan rudimentarias ya era harina de otro costal. Lo mismo hubiera ocurrido si hubiera tratado de sacarme a bailar.

Subí tras de ella y fingí normalidad. No era que pudiera controlar en exceso la ansiedad de aquella situación, pero se suponía que yo era el adecuado. Eso había dicho y yo me lo repetía, tratando de relajarme y pensado en que aquello no tenía por qué afectarme. Por fortuna para mí, solo teníamos que alcanzar el segundo piso.

La miré colarse por la ventana con la habilidad de un ladrón y sonreírme desde el otro lado. Pasé la pierna derecha por el marco de la ventana, quería conseguir estabilidad y traté de agarrarme a algo pero dentro de aquella estancia apenas había muebles. Despistado por la ausencia de todo en aquel lugar caí de morros contra el suelo de madera.

— Te falta una pierna, es eso ¿verdad? — dijo ella al ver cómo me levantaba con dificultad. Tenía pánico real a contestarle, quizá porque prefería omitir aquella realidad socialmente hablando. No quería sentirme rechazado por algo que yo no había elegido. Suspiró hondamente y miró al vacío.— Tendría que haber atajado al borracho, por lo menos hubiera fumado gratis…

— La perdí en la guerra — evité mirarla cuando dije aquello. Me senté en la cama al sentir un pinzamiento de en la carne con aquella prótesis y la recoloqué sin arremangarme el pantalón. Me sentía entre enfadado, triste y decepcionado cuando levanté la mirada y vi sus ojos de desprecio.

—Desde luego y seguro que hasta tienes un subsidio por ello — dijo con desagrado.

Me levanté dispuesto a irme, pero ella se colocó frente a la ventana impidiéndome el paso.

— Tu mejor opción era Mituna, el delgado de ojos ambarinos — dije tratando de sonar contundente. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no quería que ella se percatara.

—El de la ropa de otra talla, no, ese tiene algo con el borracho y además seguramente gana menos que yo a la semana —  Parecía mofarse, lo que hacía aquella situación muy incómoda. Lo peor era darme cuenta de que quizá ella en un rato sabía más de mis compañeros que yo mismo después de tanto tiempo. Estaba claro que Mituna y Cronus tenían algún affaire que yo desconocía más allá de lo que había pasado en la enfermería, ella lo había visto y yo no.

— Déjame irme.

—No, no, vas a joderme esta noche — contestó de forma totalmente vulgar. — No vas a romper mi ego, niño de papá llorica.

—¡Tú ya has roto el mío! — grité al fin empujándola contra el cristal.

Levantó la cabeza entre sorprendida e irada.  Yo podía notar mi corazón palpitar dentro de mi caja torácica como si fuera a romper mis costillas. Ni siquiera me creía capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero lo había hecho. Y entonces ella clavó su mirada en mí haciendo que un calor abrasante atravesara mi cuerpo, su aspecto de criatura herida la hacía increíblemente atrayente y la deseé.

Se abalanzó sobre mí besándome con voracidad, era algo más que un simple beso. Aquello era una necesidad tan importante como respirar o comer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus esperáis para el Lemon, marranos. Que estoy buscando la manera de descargarme los sims 3 en el móvil y el muy cerdo no me deja, con lo que no puedo concentrarme pa’ escribir. Sigo pensando que este Rufioh me está quedando muy raro, pero en general como me gusta el curso de la historia voy a fingir que no me he dado cuenta. Also creo que hay algunos anacronismos, pero como aquí no hay ningún catedrático de historia contemporánea voy a fingir que soy tonto y no los he visto. Me voy ver si hago algo productivo con mi vida.


	3. La bomba Mills parte 1

Cuando Horuss y yo llegamos a Francia, todo parecía un juego.  Mi mejor amigo era un buen conductor y yo un genial tirador, así que teníamos fe ciega en que nos mandaran juntos a pilotar uno de aquellos tanques franceses. Eran modelos mucho más ligeros que los que habíamos visto en EEUU y yo me moría por ver la famosa ametralladora Hotchikiss.

Y Horuss sí fue asignado a uno de aquellos tanques Renault, pero por desgracia para mí, no nos asignaron juntos. A mí me mandaron a un cuerpo de infantería, un equipo nuevo. Recuerdo mirar con optimismo mi fusil automático, cuando Cronus se mofó de mí por primera vez.  El dirigía nuestro equipo, en el que estaba también Kurloz. Era curioso, porque nadie diría que tenía aquella capacidad de mando si lo miraba, con una cajetilla de tabaco en el bolsillo derecho del uniforme y el pelo repinado hacia atrás como si estar guapo fuera lo más importante entre las filas.

A Mituna y a Kankri los conocí en mi primer permiso. Estábamos en el norte de Francia, cerca de la costa en un agosto particularmente frio para un chico acostumbrado al clima tropical de Nueva Orleans.  Sentados en las rocas de la playa, sin podernos quitar aquellos uniformes, porque no había otra ropa fantaseábamos en cruzar el mar y volver a casa. Había pasado un mes y ya no era un juego.

—Los soldados ingleses vuelven a casa en sus permisos — oí por primera vez la voz de Kankri sentándose a mi lado. Él estaba en otro equipo, pero su afianzada relación con Cronus nos arrastró a conocernos pocos meses antes de su desaparición en este mundo.  Aquello era lo más extraño de estar allí, que tan pronto conocías a alguien, como este moría. Me preguntaba si aquello iba a ser así siempre, si realmente el mundo había puesto aquella guerra en mi camino para que me acostumbrara a perder a personas a las que apenas me había dado tiempo a conocer.

—Pero sus familias son más susceptibles de morir en un bombardeo —mencionó indiferente Horuss. Estaba sentado frente a Mituna, ayudándole a escribir una carta para su madre.

Personalmente me mantenía al margen, era demasiado tímido para hablar con soltura frete a tantas personas, supongo que por aquel motivo Cronus se sentó a mi lado también y me ofreció un cigarrillo. Evidentemente lo decliné, a pesar de que estaba muy de moda fumar, yo encontraba aquello un poco desagradable por su particular olor.

—Entonces me encantaría que mi familia fuera británica — se mofó el Ampora, tras guardar la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Recuerdo la expresión en la cara de Kankri tras decir aquello, creo que iba a decir algo, pero la risa de Mituna le frenó.

— Por lo menos tenemos a las muñecas francesas, son bastante bonitas — dije pensando en una perspectiva positiva de seguir allí atrapados hasta que la guerra terminara o nos dieran más de tres días libres para volver a casa.

— Oh, sí claro !Eso me anima muchísimo¡  — dijo con cierta ironía Cronus. A lo que Kankri le miró peor, y yo en medio de ellos dos me sentí extrañamente incómodo. En aquel momento yo no sabía nada de su condición, de manera que me imaginé que debía tener alguna novia y que esa mujer debía tener alguna relación con Kankri, probablemente su hermana o su prima.

Parecía en aquel momento que el grupo iba a separarse, algo incómodos por la situación, pero Mituna empezó a hablar de una chica que había conocido en un bar de la localidad en la que nos encontrábamos, y decidimos que podíamos ir allí a tomar un poco de wisky para pasar el rato.

Recuerdo aquel lugar con completa claridad, las ventanas eran amplias y el techo más bien bajo. Las paredes tenían un pintoresco color cobrizo y ciertamente la camarera era una preciosidad. Su piel blanca se veía salpicada por unas finas pecas y sus rubios cabellos destacaban entre los de las demás muchachas. Mituna tardó muy poco en sentar en su falda a aquella camarera que parloteaba un inglés extraño y nos pusimos a jugar a las cartas siguiendo las instrucciones de aquella rubia.

Cuando aquel día me levanté de la mesa, en pos de ir al baño, ni siquiera me fijé en la ausencia de Cronus y Kankri. Me lo estaba pasando realmente bien y casi no echaba de menos las calles de mi ciudad, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada y había varias chicas ayudándome a ganar la partida de póker porque Horuss era un  compañero horrible. Abrí la puerta despreocupado, sin llamar por si podía haber alguien y allí estaban los dos. Abrazados  y besándose. Cerré la puerta de golpe y  me quedé cinco segundos de espaldas a esta. La prometida de mi hermano, una chica de clase alta un poco vulgar a la forma de hablar, me había hablado de que aquello seguro que algún francés lo intentaba conmigo, pero habían sido mi capitán y otro miembro del ejército estadounidense a quien yo había visto. No sabía que pensar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar noté la mano fuerte de Cronus aferrándose a mi brazo. Me giré para ver sus violetas ojos y su cara ligeramente ruborizada. Pareció suspirar al ver mi cara y no la de otro ante su descubridor.

—Rufioh…Verás… — dijo él.  En aquel momento yo parecía la persona más tranquila del mundo, pero lo cierto es que estaba histérico. No quería que me arrastrase allí dentro y me hiciera aquella clase de cosas tan degeneradas.— Siento que lo hayas visto, es algo que... Bueno, solo te pido que mantengas la boca cerrada.

—N-n-no he visto nada — dije dibujando una sonrisa incomoda.

—Está bien— dijo girando la cabeza. Kankri salió del baño en aquel momento y caminó indiferente hacia fuera de aquel estrecho pasillo.

—No, de verdad que no he visto nada — aparté su mano de mi brazo y me marché de nuevo hacía la mesa. Tenía aún ganas de micionar, pero no podía hacerlo si sabía que ellos seguían allí. Se que era una actitud estúpida, pero no sabía cómo gestionarla, así que de forma inconsciente guardé aquel secreto por el tiempo que pude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendría que ser más largo, de hecho quería zanjar cosas en este capítulo pero mehhh, paso. No he revisado ortografía, espero que no haya demasiados horrores ortográficos.   
> *I'm gonna be myself , no matter what I do and if we're different yeah I want U to B true to U* *.* Voy a hacer cosplay de Rose Lalonde en genderbend… Cuando mi camiseta llegue de NY y Tenía que ponerlo porque asdfggklhkghkjlhg


End file.
